


Разное безумие

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Соул хотел быть живым.





	Разное безумие

\- У нас совершенно разное безумие, Эванс, ты когда-нибудь замечал?  
Безумие одинаковым (даже похожим) в принципе быть не может, думает Штейн.  
Но знает: Соул его понял.

Что-то дребезжаще и скворчаще трещит - рвутся нитки, которыми Соула держит его прошлое.  
Соул не хочет быть марионеткой.  
Соул хочет быть живым.

А Штейну им быть уже надоело: слишком рьяно впивались в живую душу острые осколки этой странно-болезненной жизни, выдирающей существо из колеи терпения и рассудка.  
Он вдруг оказался слишком чужим для всех, и некому было скраивать разваливающуюся душу мягкими, но прочными нитками.  
Ненадёжность собственной системы забавляла и позволяла прочувствовать всю остроту и ужас настоящей жизни.  
Не скрываясь, не прячась и не пытаясь это как-то исправить (пожирая людские души и грея иллюзии о силе).  
У Штейна всё с точностью до наоборот: он специально ходит по краю.  
Впрочем, как и Эванс.

Соул скалится и шипит.   
Он всё понимает, но он хочет быть живым.  
Штейн видит это желание, бьющееся дикой и безумной агонией в его глазах. И сквозь спасающую плёнку безумия просачивается полный сожаления и разочарования взгляд.  
И надежды, конечно, надежды, расстроенно замечает Штейн.  
Не свободен - не жив.  
\- Быть живым желанно и трудно, - голос профессора хрипло шелестит, словно наждачная бумага. - Кто-то устаёт, но остаётся. А кто-то в отчаянных попытках ожить сбивает в кровь даже душу. И проигрывает. Обидно, правда?.. 

Конечно, обидно.  
Соул хочет быть живым, и его рука-лезвие у самой глотки профессора.   
Нужно лишь сделать последний рывок и порвать артерию (он так хочет, так хочет!..)  
Но что-то мешает ему это сделать.   
Что-то в груди.  
Что-то...

Соул медленно, почти покорно опускает глаза и видит, как его полностью разочарованный, (но живой!) взгляд отражается в чёрной стали косы.  
Жи-вой.  
Неловкая улыбка кривит его рот за секунду до того, как лезвие разрывает грудную клетку.

Спирит с раздражённой усталостью стирает рукавом пиджака с лица кровь.  
\- В этом правда была необходимость? 

Штейн не станет говорить ему "нет". В конце концов, это его безумие.  
Профессор смотрит куда-то вверх, и его рот сводит в искажённой улыбке. 

Соул хотел быть живым, но не смог; в городе Смерти, в городе мёртвых, который по злой иронии населяли слишком живые.  
Слишком живые, мечтающие, чтобы кто-нибудь порвал им лезвием глотку.

Спирит вздрагивает, когда смех Штейна разрывает тишину.  
Странно, он до сих пор не привык.


End file.
